Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack
Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack is the long-awaited sequel to Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life!. It features Ella Metals and her friends, searching for an answer to the disapparitions in a old abandoned block of apartments. (A reference to the first game). It was originally released for the GameCube in 2005, but was over shadowed from the decline of the GameCube. And was re-released on May 1st 2011 for the Hybrid Fusion, upon reveal of Ella-Metals 3, thus reviving the series. Gameplay The game is a free roam 3D Action turn based RPG with some elements of a platformer in which the player controls Ella and the others, solving missions and investigating about the disappearances. Each character has his own special abilities and modes. With the special abilities becoming more often with more XP Earned. You can switch between the 3 to solve missions that other's could not. More XP, gets you better missions, and stronger enemies and moves. When battling, you can kick, punch, tackle or use some of the characters special moves. Ella's ability is to manipulate metal. As such, she has the power to control any metal surface, guns, knifes, and so. She can also make parts of her body become metal, such as arms, and make them go in certain shapes. To deal more damage than her just kicking or punching. Some of them are a sword-shaped arm, a big shield-shaped hand, and even more. In her gameplay, the game turns into a 3D platformer with a lot of action features, with a heavy fighting system with some features of RPGs, such as XP, Mana, and Life. Andy's ability is to manipulate pasta. His gameplay is full of pasta control, creating platforms of pasta to move on, and using pasta like whips. He can also eat some hot pasta, and when he does so, he starts spitting fire and running at high, almost supersonic speed. He always carries a pot of boiling pasta sauce too. Lexi's ability is to manipulate lexan. Lexan is used very quickly and takes a long time to reproduce, but is very effective. She is very precise. Samuel's ability is his mind, he can take down small drones with only the power of his mind. And is on par with Lexi on accuracy. He is also the strongest of the group. Plot A company specializing in development of advanced robots with functional artificial intelligence opens a branch in VineVille. However, the employees of the factory feel they aren't being paid enough, and decide to remove the morality programming in the AI as a protest. Unfortunately, this causes the robots to go crazy and attempt to destroy VineVille. The program that the WebCams, devices designed to watch over the city's crime run, also goes corrupted, watching everyone in the city and trapping them inside it. Two years have passed since the first game, now set in 2011. Ella is now 17 and a apprentice to the legendary Nicholas Steel, and Andy is working in a restaurant with his pasta powers. However, Lexi suddenly and mysteriously disappears. Everything is going fine. One day, Samuel Think watches the news, which reveal that Ella's Master, Nicholas Steel, has disappeared after being last seen in the Raven factory. Samuel's sworn enemy as a child. The group goes, to investigate. Ella summons Samuel, but will he help find his friend or foe? They manage to find Lexi, and then find the true secrets of the factory... At the end of the game, Raven Industries gets remade to be a hero-helping factory. Honouring the noble, with Ella as the first statue, which she opens. Trivia *It is the only Ella Metals game with 4 characters playable. *It was originally based off a webcam factory. Category:Ella-Metals Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels Category:Games By Stelios7 Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Adventure Games Category:Adventure Category:Stelios7 Category:2005 Category:2011 Category:GameCube Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games